The Monarch
by pieces of a shattered dream
Summary: The teenagers and Julia find out who the Monarch is... Set in episode 13
1. The Monarch

That is just a little one shot I could not get out off my head ever since I saw the promo for the Season Finale. It's not beta'd and pretty much written in under 30 minutes but I just had to get it out before 1x13 airs (and knowing me I would not have managed if I had let it sit on my desktop to let it be looked over)

Enjoy and please leave a review and tell me what you think

P.S. I can't figure out why there are so little Julia/Barbie fanfics anywhere. That's now going to change if I have to say anything about it :) (already working on my first one)

* * *

**The Monarch**

All four of them came to terms with trusting her with that egg and mini Dome business completely but this is something they had much rather done alone. Changing circumstances of the last two days however made them stick together like glue. Since Julia had been shot and Barbie had been blamed her life was threatened. When Angie helped Barbie get her out off the clinic so Big Jim could not get to her and keep her silent, the teenager practically promised him to keep Julia safe. Not believing Big Jim in his accusations (even Junior came to realize his father was the crazy one of them two) Angie, Joe, Norrie, Junior along with Julia hid in the basement of the clinic until it was safe to go outside.

They are standing in the woods in the middle of the night, at the only place in Chester's Mill where the Dome directly cut through the trees, and the only reason it is safe for them to be outside is because every single town resident was camped out in front of the town hall to watch Barbie getting executed. They would've liked to help him but, being four teenagers and a woman who recently got shot, they do not have any other option but mourn the wrongful death of a loved one.

They picked this particular spot not just because it is out of range of being spotted but because the kids all had dreamed of this moment last night. The dream did not give much information or even told them what to do or why this place but it clearly directed them here.

"What now?" Julia asks, after all they were the ones with visions and seizures.

"I don't know, but I think we need to touch it" Joe answers. His hand is interlocked with Norrie's and Julia couldn't help but think how cute those two were together and that if it wasn't for the Dome they never would have met. Nor would she and Barbie.

"Then let's do it" Angie breaks her out of thoughts of Barbie that were more than inappropriate in front of those kids. "Could you hold onto that?"

"Sure" Julia takes the egg from the mini Dome out off the girl's hand and watches them move towards the invisible barrier. For a moment they form a chain, all four of them holding hands, then they simultaneously bring their hands up towards the Dome and touch it.

There is a long time nothing happened at all and just as they are about to remove their hands, disappointed, Joe catches a flash of red in the corner of his vision.

"Wait" he tells them and a second later they all are stunned into complete silence.

Before them stands the most beautiful little girl they ever saw. Fiery red hair framing an angel-like face; freckles bringing out her gorgeous eyes. She is dressed in a dark green sun dress, her feet covered by flats the same color as her hair. She looks at them with a questioning gaze as if they were _her _vision and not the other way around.

"How old do you think she is?" Angie wants to know.

"Not older than five I'd say" Norrie answers.

Junior is about to roll his eyes because wasn't it more important to find out what the little girl meant, than how old she was, when he realizes something. "She looks like Mrs. S"

"That's right" The girls agree in unison.

"The fact that we see her as a little girl could mean the answer to lifting the Dome is somewhere in her childhood already" Joe, ever the practical one is already thinking further.

"That's not me" The four kids almost drop their hands. Julia is standing between Norrie and Angie, right in the middle of their line, the egg cautiously placed on a pile of leaves on the forest floor.

"You can see her?" Junior asks.

"Yes, I can. And she's not me" Julia answers.

"How's that possible? She looks like a carbon copy of you" Joe again.

Julia takes a while to answer this time. She drops to her knees in front of the invisible barrier and touches her left hand to it. On the other side, the little girl does the same and suddenly there is no barrier anymore. The exact place their hands touch the Dome dissolves, letting them interlace their fingers. They both repeat the action with their right hand and sure enough Julia's large hand engulfs the girl's little one. The smile that lights up the girl's face is radiating. It lets her look even younger – not a day older than three. Her eyes light up for a second and then she breaks the connection between them and then disappears. Julia's forehead rests against the Dome surface, her arms are wrapped around her stomach, a tear slipping down her cheek. Then she finally speaks.

"She has Barbie's eyes"


	2. The Monarch II

This was supposed to be a one shot, but I kinda got this idea for an expansion stuck in my head right after finishing the story. I tried bannishing the idea, letting it be a one shot as i originally intended, until I got inspired to actually doing it.

This Chapter is for **Hello83433 **without whom I never would have done it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

It's late when she finally finds herself alone in the living room. She sits on the couch, no light because as much propane she may have had in the beginning, it is now long gone. For the first time today she can let go, crying silently over what she had lost over the last years and at the same time, being happy for what she had gained.

Five years ago, two weeks earlier, she had uncovered her husband was missing, later learning he was dead. Shot by the man she found herself falling for just days before his admission.

Five years ago, two weeks earlier, she met him for the first time. She could feel the attraction, was married at the time and tried to fight it until she finally caved in.

Five years ago, to this day, she had not been able to safe the man she loved. She _sometimes _wishes, she never would've gotten involved with him. He'd be dead now anyway, no doubt about that, but it would hurt so much less.

Fiver years ago, to this day, she had lost him. It had been cruel, really, taking her husband and her lover from her in the short span of two weeks.

Five years ago, to this day, she had found out she was pregnant. Standing in the middle of the woods, a vision of the future showing her her child. Their child. Their daughter. She _never_ wishes she hadn't gotten involved with him.

Five years ago, to this day, she had gained some part of him back. He may be not around to see his child grow up, being there for them both, but he was always with them.

What she found out that day, too, was that their daughter is supposed to be some kind of Monarch, saving the people of Chester's Mill, lifting the Dome that still cut them off from the rest of the world.

It had been five years today and she still had no idea, what that is supposed to mean.

She doesn't notice the beam of light at the top of the stairs, doesn't hear the light tapping of bare feet descending, doesn't realize her daughter is standing right in front of her, until she speaks up.

"Not cry, mommy" She climbs up onto the couch and cuddles into her mother's side. "Daddy is here"

Four year old Isabella Victoria Barbara is a smart kid. She knows a lot about what is going on and things she should not know her age, probably because she is some sort of savior at the young age of five. Therefore Julia is not really surprised, that she knows what day it is, that she knows why her mother's been acting strange the whole day.

"Your daddy was a brave man you know." She has never talked to her daughter about him. After all, the girl is only four years old. But, since she figured she was more mature than children her age should be, she would be able to comprehend what she is telling her. "He risked his won life, so I would be free, so I could have you."

"Was he scared?" The little girl rests her head onto her mother's lap, Julia carving her fingers through her red locks. She is glad she doesn't have to look her in the eyes.

She loves her daughter.

The thing she loves the most are her blue eyes.

"I know he was sad that he didn't get to meet you" She isn't going to tell their daughter, that her daddy doesn't even know she exists.

"He love me?" Julia felt the girl's tears on her tight.

"Of course he loved you, still does. Don't ever doubt that. If there was any way, he would be here with us now"

She feels her falling back asleep, is glad she does not have to hold back the tears any more. She was always strong for her daughter, always there when she needs her. Even on the anniversary of his death she is strong, doesn't break down in the middle of the day, holds back every tear that threatens to fall, because she has to.

She only ever cries alone, in the safe confines of her own walls, long after their daughter is asleep.

"They talk to me sometimes. They say Daddy is fine n that he miss us"

* * *

**This is, by the way, no doubt the end of this story. So no trying to convince me otherwise :)**

**I have all my hands full with my other stories**

**Yes, you read right, I said stories.. I have at the moment two unfinished Under The Dome fanfics on my laptop (BarbiexJulia of course) and for those of you interested in Twilight, I just started my first fanfic there. Staring of course Victoria, because if you haven't noticed, I'm in love with Rachelle Lefevre and just so you know, I'm applying for the role of her girlfriend. Don't even try because you are totally chanceless. **

**Anyway, I said much more than I wanted to, so whoever is still reading, thanks I guess, for sticking through my rambling :)**


End file.
